


В другой жизни

by ochi_koloru_neba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochi_koloru_neba/pseuds/ochi_koloru_neba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко улыбается. Диссертация диссертацией, но ему почему-то очень не хочется, чтобы она оказалась больна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В другой жизни

Она спит. Дышит спокойно и глубоко, раскинулась на кровати, разворошила белоснежные простыни, как-то по-детски прижала к себе подушку, морщит недовольно вздёрнутый носик. Спит и ничто её не тревожит, ничто не занимает мысли. Умиротворенная. Спокойная. И какая-то ошалело юная. Он смотрит с восхищением и умилением — в ней каким-то непостижимым образом сплелись невинность и порок, и ему до умопомрачения хочется прикоснуться к ней, чтобы почувствовать — она реальна, она здесь, с ним, в его постели, и теперь так будет всегда. Она хрупкая и почти прозрачная, лунный свет серебрит её кожу и кажется, будто сейчас она растворится в этой ночи. Совсем ещё ребенок, изящная маленькая женщина, она поворачивается на другой бок и что-то неразборчиво бормочет во сне.

Он потягивается, встаёт с кровати и подходит к окну. Там, за распахнутыми настежь створками, разливается южная ночь. Темнота благоухает спелыми фруктами и дивными цветами, пахнет морем и песком, она пахнет — другой жизнью. Неаполь. Италия. Ему тридцать девять, и сейчас, стоя совсем нагим перед распахнутым окном, он чувствует себя настоящим. Действительно, истинно живым.

 

* * *

За окном сплошная серость, и Драко едва сдерживается, чтобы не зевнуть. Рабочий день только начался, а ему уже хочется собрать вещи и вернуться домой, а еще лучше — не домой, а опрокинуть пару стаканчиков в «Дырявом котле». Лондонское лето — хуже осени, ведь в октябре и не ждёшь яркого солнца и синего неба, а в июне уже так хочется тепла, что кружится голова, а тепло всё не приходит. Дожди-дожди-дожди — и ни намёка на прояснение.

Страшно болит голова. Раскалывается с самого утра, и кофе не помогает. Драко морщится: день не задался с самого начала — и кто знает, что будет ближе к обеду? Ещё и этих принесло...

— Простите, но вы нас вообще слушаете?

Целитель Драко Малфой, облачённый в лимонного цвета мантию — а ему ведь никогда не шёл жёлтый! — с усилием отводит взгляд от окна, чтобы взглянуть на посетителей. Ну, как же, вся семья в сборе! Флёр Уизли — белокурая красавица, бледная и безуспешно пытающаяся скрыть дрожь. Её супруг Билл — хмурый и немного злой. Их будущий зять — во всяком случае, если верить колонке сплетен «Ведьмополитена», которую так любит Астория — Тедди Люпин: красные волосы, красные щеки, на шее красный след от укуса. «Просто томат какой-то!» — мелькает в голове раздражённая мысль. Драко отмахивается от неё, словно от назойливой мухи.

Уизли стоят, почти не шевелясь, выпрямив спины, лица у них напряжённые и обеспокоенные. И лишь девчонка сидит на стуле, вся такая нарочито расслабленная, скрестила руки на груди, недовольно зыркает на него исподлобья. Мари-Виктуар — в джинсах и кедах, в какой-то несуразной черной кожаной куртке с заклепками, длинноволосая и невозможно-голубоглазая. Вот только взгляд — злобный и острый, как Сектумсемпра: того и гляди — порежешься.

Судя по карте, ей девятнадцать. Драко перелистывает листы истории болезни, вчитывается в неразборчивый, в чернильных кляксах почерк дежурной медсестры, одновременно слушая немного сбивчивые и путаные объяснения. Говорит, преимущественно, её отец. Про плохую наследственность, гены и обострение чувствительности в полнолуния, про смену цвета глаз и редкие, но внезапные вспышки ярости. О подозрениях на ликантропию.

Драко, наконец, отрывается от записей и снова разглядывает посетителей. Ликантропия — не его специализация, но Седрик в отпуске, так что возиться с Уизли придется ему.

Девчонка смотрит ему в глаза открыто, насмешливо и даже немного нахально. Ее родители ловят его взгляд, грозясь затопить весь его кабинет мольбой и надеждой. Тедди не смотрит вовсе, его взгляд устремлен куда-то вниз и вправо, ему неловко и щеки у него все так же горят. Ну и семейка.

Драко вздыхает и забирает её на лечение. Ведет всех к палате, на ходу отвечая на заранее известные вопросы. Больничный бокс номер 72а, седьмой этаж, прямо по коридору налево. Что будем делать? Проводить диагностику. Разберёмся. Нет, я не думаю, что всё так серьезно. Да, мы сделаем всё возможное.

— Не пускай их ко мне, — выдыхает Мари-Виктуар, когда за родственниками закрывается дверь, и в голосе её — столько горечи, что хватит на несколько жизней. — Не пускай их ко мне. Я их ненавижу.

 

* * *

Драко совсем недавно стукнуло тридцать девять, у него жена и сын, красивый богатый дом и хорошая — а чаще даже любимая — работа. Когда-то, в прошлой жизни, ещё до Войны, Волдеморта и невыносимо липкого ощущения безысходности в груди, он хотел играть в квиддич. Стать ловцом в «Паддлмер Юнайтед», носиться над полем, выискивать глазами снитч — и, конечно, ловить его раньше соперника, заставляя трибуны восхищённо реветь... быть героем, спасающим каждую игру. Главной надеждой команды. Лидером, ведущим за собой остальных в бой.

Но… Тёмный лорд восстал из мертвых и отец сразу же ринулся ему угождать, и Драко ринулся тоже — куда ему было деваться. Потом был приказ убить старика Дамблдора, и дрожащая палочка, нацеленная директору в грудь, и удушающий запах смерти. Был почерневший в один момент Малфой-мэнор, куда не хотелось возвращаться и откуда невозможно было сбежать. Была война.

Война жила у него дома, пахла кровью и блевотиной, у неё были безумные глаза и гнилые зубы. Драко тайком варил у себя в спальне укрепляющие зелья, подливая их незаметно маме в чай, и думал о том, что существуют в мире дела поважнее квиддича. И если весь этот кошмар когда-нибудь закончится, он обязательно выучится на целителя.

И был май, и Поттер приложил Волдеморта обычным Экспеллиармусом, и оказалось, что нужно жить дальше.

Драко уже тридцать девять, он немало повидал на своём веку. У него всё уже было, и он не знает, куда прятаться от осознания безвозвратно ушедшей куда-то молодости.

Дома ждет Астория — улыбнётся и обнимет, а он лишь хмурится в ответ. Скорпиус пишет из Хогвартса: дела нормально, возможно, стану капитаном команды Слизерина в следующем году. А Драко улыбается грустно и до дрожи в пальцах завидует сыну, ведь уже даже не помнит, когда в последний раз садился на метлу.

Несмотря на прошлое, он уважаемый человек, любящий и любимый муж, внимательный отец, неплохой целитель. У него всё хорошо.

Он почему-то несчастлив.

— Доброе утро! — Мари-Виктуар сидит на койке в стандартной больничной пижаме, болтает ногами и щурится, как кошка. — Где-то с полчаса тому назад приходили твои лакеи, взяли кровь из вены и пальца и убежали куда-то, даже слова не сказав. Они у тебя всегда такие зануды?

— Нам ещё рановато переходить на «ты» — я почти в два раза старше вас, мисс Уизли.

— Рано или поздно перейдём, так какая разница, когда начинать? Так что, как там мои дела?

— Магия, мисс Уизли, замечательная вещь, которая значительно ускоряет диагностику и позволяет проводить анализ крови намного быстрее… однако даже она не может помочь этим, как вы выразились, лакеям, управиться за полчаса.

— Так чего же ты пришел?

— Мне нужно вас расспросить. Видите ли, даже некая наследственная склонность к ликантропии, даже смена цвета глаз и обострение чувствительности в полнолуния — не являются симптомами. Случаев истинной ликантропии, передающейся потомкам, не так много — даже если один из родителей оборотень. Ваш отец был укушен, когда луна находилась в третьей фазе, ликантропия в нём так и не развилась.

— Я же говорила, что не больна! — она подбирается всем телом, словно готовясь защищаться: будто ёж выставляет колючки напоказ. Синие глаза опасно блестят — не подходи!

Драко изучает её внимательно, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали. Уже женщина, но ещё ребенок — испуганный и растерянный. Чего ты на самом деле боишься, Мари?

Он снимает ужасную лимонную мантию, отбрасывает небрежно на кровать и садится на свободный стул. Расстёгивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке и запонки на манжетах, устраивается поудобнее и улыбается как можно проще:

— Да, скорее всего, вы не больны, Мари-Виктуар. Вероятность заболевания ничтожно мала. Но меня интересует другое. Почему родители привели вас в Мунго только сейчас и едва ли не под конвоем? Наверняка случилось что-то, о чём они умолчали. Была ещё какая-то причина.

Она вдруг улыбается — легко и немного по-хулигански. Она потягивается и спрыгивает с постели, направляясь к маленькой кухоньке в другом конце палаты.

— Хочу кофе, — бросает через плечо, откинув назад свои длинные волосы.

— Не сейчас. Кофеин влияет на чистоту анализов. Вам ведь не хочется торчать здесь вдвое больше положенного, мисс Уизли?

— Знаю, знаю, знаю... Мне можно только зелёный чай. Что может быть скучнее зелёного чая? Только зелёный чай без сахара, — Мари взмахивает легко волшебной палочкой, заставляя чайник закипать и призывает к себе пачку с чаем и сахар. Она долго выбирает кружку, хотя все кружки в Мунго одинаково белые, что-то напевает себе под нос — легко и беззаботно.

Драко смотрит на неё и почему-то думает, что больничные пижамные шорты Мари слишком коротки.

Она возвращается на кровать, обхватив ладонями кружку с чаем — до Драко долетает запах земляники — забирается на постель с ногами и устраивается по-турецки. И доверительно так, заглядывая в глаза, спрашивает:

— Значит, рассказать, почему меня приволокли в больницу, хотя причины, считай, что нет?

Драко молча кивает. Мари улыбается — но улыбается грустно и немного горько.

— Это Тедди. Это он меня сдал.

Она замолкает и прячет взгляд в кружке с чаем, а Драко ждёт, боясь спугнуть. У девчонки слишком быстро меняется настроение, она как будто играет эмоциями и чувствами, перебирает их, не в силах остановиться на чем-то одном.

— У нас был секс, — Мари не смотрит на него, всё так же внимательно разглядывая чаинки. — Первый. И я его укусила.

Вот так так! Драко вспоминает нервного красного мальчишку в его кабинете, который мялся и не знал, куда деть глаза.

— Неосознанно?

— В шею. Сильно, до крови. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — Мари немного краснеет, но вдруг резко поднимает голову, готовясь перейти от обороны к наступлению. — Я была сверху, целовала его и мне захотелось! Но это ничего не значит! Такое бывает, когда женщина возбуждена!

Драко размышляет: первый сексуальный опыт вполне мог повлечь за собой повышение уровня гормонов в организме, активизировал центр удовольствия в мозгу... Ликантропия всё это время могла «спать», а под воздействием такого количества адреналина, дофамина и затем эндорфинов, плюс эмоциональное состояние — наконец, проявиться…

С другой стороны — всё могло быть и просто совпадением, некоторые женщины действительно кусают своих партнёров от возбуждения…

Драко хмурится: его Астория никогда не кусала.

— Это же ничего не значит?.. — тихо-тихо шепчет девчонка, смотря на него во все глаза. Драко почему-то очень хочется соврать, чтобы успокоить её, но привычка и профессионализм берут верх и он нехотя выдавливает из себя:

— Увидим, — поднимается на ноги, забирает мантию и уже собирается уходить, когда эта девчонка срывается с постели и внезапно обнимает его.

— Мне страшно, — шепчет она ему в грудь, и Драко легко, почти неосознанно, обнимает её в ответ, и наполовину строго, наполовину шутливо выговаривает:

— Да ладно, что вы вдруг сопли распустили, правда, мисс Уизли! Так хорошо держались — вот и продолжайте в том же духе.

Она на голову ниже его и кажется совсем какой-то тоненькой и невесомой в его руках, она легко улыбается, уткнувшись носом ему в рубашку, и Драко думает, что ему, вообще-то, пора в лабораторию, но всё никак не может сдвинуться с места.

Он покидает больничный бокс через несколько минут, натягивая на ходу лимонную мантию и спешит к реактивам и образцам её крови. Случай Мари-Виктуар Уизли может стать едва ли не уникальным, даже темой для целой диссертации — значит, нужно не упустить шанс и исследовать всё хорошенько.

А ещё Мари пахнет зелёным чаем и земляникой.

Драко улыбается. Диссертация диссертацией, но ему почему-то очень не хочется, чтобы она оказалась больна.

 

* * *

Домой он добирается среди ночи — измученный и еле живой после слишком долгого рабочего дня. Грязная мантия летит куда-то на пол, Драко разминает ладонями затекшую шею и глядит в окно — там темно и не видно ничегошеньки. Спать-спать-спать, а завтра видно будет, сбросить с себя мятую несвежую одежду, нырнуть под одеяла, прижать к себе жену покрепче... Ему катастрофически не хватает времени на отдых.

Нужно будет на выходных отправиться куда-то с Асторией, можно даже Скорпиуса с летних курсов Хогвартса забрать на денек — перетерпит, ничего не случится ни с его друзьями, ни с его книжками! Поехать, что ли, к морю, если погода позволит? Хочется в Италию, но вот пока нет времени, на работе завалы, да и Астория не любит долгие путешествия... Спать...

Он крадётся тихонько в свою спальню, стараясь не разбудить жену. И как она его только терпит? Весь в работе, дома почти не бывает... Он забирается в постель, обнимает её — тёплую и податливую, глубоко вдыхает, расслабляясь. Вот только когда рука так привычно обвивает талию Астории, когда он зарывается носом в её длинные светлые волосы, сама собой отчего-то приходит мысль, что Мари пахнет совсем по-другому.

 

* * *

— Почему вы не хотите видеть своих родных? — Драко размахивает палочкой над образцом, сосредоточенно хмурит брови и краем глаза наблюдает, как Мари вертится вокруг стола с реактивами. Она ходит за ним хвостиком, ни минуты не желая сидеть в больничном боксе. Она умирает от скуки и тревоги и «валяться в постели, пялясь на одни и те же белые стены» — ей невмоготу.

— Они сдали меня сюда, — Мари пожимает плечами безразлично, заглядывая в одну из колб. За хрустальными стенками переливается и блестит перламутром «Квинтэссенция радости» — дипломная работа одного из аспирантов.

— Они беспокоятся. Тем более, предпосылки к заболеванию у вас и правда есть.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — она улыбается грустно. — Это просто месть, попытка расквитаться со мной — за то, что я на них не похожа. Они мстят мне, с самого моего рождения, а я — им.

— Вам уже не пятнадцать лет, мисс Уизли. Месть — это не страсть, это болезнь. Она пожирает рассудок и отравляет душу, — Драко хмурится всё больше. С анализами у мисс Уизли происходит какая-то чертовщина, уровень гормонов меняется ежедневно и отследить последовательность, да вообще сделать какие-то толковые выводы из этой ахинеи — невозможно. Ох, не вовремя Седрик в отпуск умотал, не вовремя!

— Ну что за глупости! — фыркает Мари возмущенно откуда-то из-за спины, а он только улыбается в ответ:

— Уж поверьте, я целитель, мне виднее.

Драко оборачивается к ней, убирает волшебную палочку в специальный чехол и снимает защитные очки. Сегодня среда, четырнадцатое июня, а солнца на улице как не было, так и нет. Да ещё все планы на выходные пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок: пока он не разберется с мисс Уизли — из Лондона и шагу не ступить.

Она глядит на него и улыбается — просто так, расслаблено и немножечко снисходительно, а Драко вдруг понимает, что совсем на неё не сердится. Ну и чёрт с ними, с выходными, отдохнуть всегда успеется, а такой случай в практике второй раз может и не попасться!

Мари спрыгивает с высокого стула у двери и походит к нему:

— Перерыв? Кофе хочешь?

— Тебе нельзя, — устало выдыхает он.

— Знаю. А тебе можно. И я даже сделаю вид, что не заметила, как мы полностью перешли на «ты».

 

* * *

Драко откладывает бумаги в сторону и устало трёт глаза. Бросает мимолётный взгляд на часы — полвторого ночи. Домой уже, наверное, идти не стоит, опять пробираться в спальню на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить Асторию... Уж лучше поработать ещё часик, а потом вздремнуть прямо здесь, на диване.

В глазах рябит от цифр и диаграмм, а в мыслях — полная неразбериха. С каждым следующим днём показатели меняются, причём нелинейно, мисс Уизли в Мунго уже неделю, а ничего определенного сказать до сих пор нельзя. Драко осаждают её родственники. Флёр и Билл приходят каждый день, задают всё те же вопросы, заглядывают в глаза, надеясь увидеть там ответ — хоть какой-то! Драко их понимает — неизвестность выматывает и истощает, но помочь ничем не может.

Мари-Виктуар не оборотень. Во всяком случае, пока. Уровень лейкоцитов в крови недостаточен, да и анализ слюны не дал положительного результата. Однако что-то с этой девушкой не так, что-то в ней спало — и теперь просыпается, потягивается не спеша, набирает силу... Какую шутку сыграет с ней пресловутая дурная наследственность?

Драко подходит к окну и прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу. Над городом плывёт луна — тоненький еще неделю назад серпик уже набирает силу. Мягкий серебристый свет выхватывает из темноты безмятежные пустынные улочки магического Лондона. Тихо... Как же тихо может быть в самом центре столицы! На дворе никого и ничего — только холодная июньская ночь, только жёлтые пятна фонарей и луна... Луна!

Драко резко отрывается от окна и быстрым шагом возвращается к столу. Да, так и есть! Мари поступила одиннадцатого июня, на следующий день — утром двенадцатого, у неё взяли первые образцы крови. Тогда луна находилась в третьей фазе. Во вторник, тринадцатого числа, пришлось взять образцы ещё раз — результаты не были однозначными, а ещё через день — сделан анализ слюны. Чем ближе луна подбирается к четвёртой фазе, тем выше становится уровень адреналина и эндорфинов!

Чем ближе к полнолунию, тем большую свистопляску устраивают гормоны. Организм борется с постепенно набирающей силу, пробуждающейся ликантропией — и пока не ясно, кто победит. Анализы нужно брать под конец четвёртой фазы луны — именно тогда они будут точны и максимально определённы для окончательного вывода.

От напряжения сводит плечи. Драко поднимается из-за стола и проходит по кабинету — раз, другой... До конца четвёртой фазы ещё неделя. «Борись, девочка, ещё ведь не всё потеряно». С завтрашнего дня нужно начать давать ей укрепляющее зелье и аконитовую настойку — помочь организму справиться самостоятельно, дать ему броню и оружие.

Целитель Малфой тяжело и прерывисто дышит, на часах уже полтретьего ночи, и домой сегодня точно никто не идет.

 

* * *

— Когда меня выпустят отсюда? — она глядит исподлобья, почти так же, как в первый день знакомства у него в кабинете — зло, нервно и немного испуганно. Да что там «немного» — ей страшно и, наверное, Мари догадывается, что не зря её держат в больнице уже вторую неделю. Драко улыбается как можно беспечнее:

— Когда придут окончательные результаты и мы полностью убедимся, что ты совсем не больна, а просто придуриваешься.

А сердце сжимается от невероятной тревоги за эту девочку, которая так доверительно заглядывала ему в глаза, так легко и беззаботно шла с ним под руку пить свой нелюбимый зелёный чай, так мило морщила нос и сосредоточенно хмурила брови. Мари боится, она обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь защититься от неизвестности, но тонкие пальчики предательски дрожат, а в уголках синих глаз уже собираются слёзы.

— Ну что ты, маленькая? — хриплым и сдавленным от сдерживаемого волнения голосом спрашивает Драко, подходя к ней ближе. — Ещё же ничего не известно. Ты вполне можешь быть здоровее многих, тебе...

Он не находит больше слов, а те, что идут на ум, кажутся стёртыми монетами — и обнимает её. Мари обмякает в его руках, слёзы уже текут градом по её щекам, и остаётся только гладить осторожно по спине, вдыхать запах её волос и пытаться заставить успокоиться своё обезумевшее от нежности и близости сердце.

Завтра. Они всё узнают завтра.

Драко закрывает глаза.

 

* * *

В кармане лимонной мантии результаты анализов, и Драко даже не идёт — почти летит стремительным шагом к её боксу — седьмой этаж, прямо по коридору налево. Это так сложно — сохранять лицо, оставаться в первую очередь целителем и профессионалом! Сколько раз он сообщал своим больным плохие новости? Десятки, сотни за годы практики! Вот только почему именно сейчас так надсадно ноет в груди, почему не хочется ей признаваться, а только обнять порывисто, сгрести в охапку и — целовать, целовать, целовать в горячие губы? Чтобы доказать, что это ещё ничего, совсем ничего не значит. Драко почти сдерживается, чтобы не бежать, но совсем не представляет, как ему сейчас смотреть ей в глаза и — оглашать приговор.

Это не должно было случиться с ней. Это не должно было случиться с ними.

Драко распахивает дверь, и она бросается к нему — молнией вспыхивает перед глазами ее синее платье. Она обнимает — крепко-крепко, едва не сбивает его с ног — стремительная и хрупкая одновременно. «Она же еще не знает, почему...»

— Забери меня отсюда. Забери туда, где есть лето. Где тепло.

Драко совсем недавно исполнилось тридцать девять, у него красивая верная жена, сын-подросток и большой богатый дом. У него практика в Мунго и годы опыта за плечами, он немало уже повидал на своем веку, у него уже всё было, и его жизнь медленно и неотвратимо катится куда-то в пропасть, и Драко прижимает Мари к себе, прячет лицо в пенном море волос.

«С ума сошел, точно ведь — с ума сошел!» — думает он, и аппарирует.

 

* * *

В Неаполе тепло. Море волнуется у них под ногами — синее-синее, и шумит так успокаивающе — ш-ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш-ш... Солнце клонится к западу, и всё вокруг становится каким-то золотисто-персиковым — всё, кроме моря и её глаз.

Они гуляют по побережью, и ноги грузнут в горячем песке. Драко стянул такую опостылевшую мантию, скинул тяжелые ботинки, и будто спала с плеч гора усталости и с нею вместе два десятка лет. Дышится легко и глубоко, и хочется прикрыть глаза, чтобы полнее прочувствовать это — ему всего лишь тридцать девять, и всё еще впереди, и жизнь готовит ещё немало сюрпризов. Да что там заглядывать в будущее? Есть здесь, есть сейчас, есть крики чаек и солоноватый воздух, тёплое вечернее солнце и отзвуки музыки, долетающие из города, который внезапно стал куда роднее Лондона. Есть Мари — на расстоянии прикосновения, совсем рядом. И море шепчет так успокаивающе — ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш...

Она говорит что-то, трещит почти без остановки, в один момент позабыв все свои невзгоды. Она отбросила тревоги, она выбрала — не знать, а с незнанием жизнь кажется намного ярче. Она рассказывает что-то про Хогвартс и новый альбом какой-то группы, названия которой Драко даже и не слышал, рассказывает, что уже была раз в Италии, но только в Риме, и что ей снилось прошедшей ночью. Она даже не слушает его редких ответов. Её маленькая горячая ладошка удобно лежит в его руке, и Драко прислушивается к тому, как внутри него плещется счастье..

Они добираются к гостинице, когда солнце уже почти совсем утонуло в море, и весь город заполнили пряные запахи — вина и радости. Хозяйка маленького маггловского заведения улыбается им приветливо, она не знает по-английски ни словечка, но общий язык находится всё равно. Драко удивляется про себя — ведь можно с людьми общаться вот так, легко и просто, не задумываясь об условностях и не ожидая подвоха. Они здесь и им рады, а даже если рады не так им, как их деньгам — какая разница: радушие другого человека — слишком драгоценный дар за такие небольшие деньги.

Они переступают порог своего номера — в комнате пахнет цветами и цитрусовыми, на окнах колышутся белые занавески, а с улицы долетают звуки гитары и пение гуляк. Мари подбегает к распахнутому окну, высовывается по пояс и звонко кричит, хохоча:

— Я счастлива!

Компания ребят, распивающих вино на улице, громко отвечает ей что-то по-итальянски, и она смеётся ещё более заливисто, и Драко смеётся вместе с ней. Она оборачивается к нему — блестят шало озорные глаза. Расстёгивает легко застёжки — и синее платье-вспышка падает на пол, лужицей растекаясь у её ног. Она стоит перед ним — совершенно нагая, светлая, юная — и улыбается.

Они будут долго и вкусно целоваться, будут изучать друг друга — руками и губами. Она умопомрачительно пахнет, и Драко просто необходимо почувствовать её всю, целиком, прикоснуться и ощутить каждую линию её тела. Она легкая и изящная, изгибается в его руках, просит ласки — такая горячая и мокрая для него. Она извивается и сдавленно стонет, она дрожит и откликается на каждое его движение — и её затуманенные глаза в какой-то момент почти неуловимо меняют цвет.

Они будут заниматься любовью на белых простынях простого маггловского отеля, пока за открытыми окнами разливается сладкая теплая ночь, прозрачным бризом развевая лёгкие занавески.

И лишь когда Мари уснёт, усталая, он потянется, встанет с постели и подойдёт к окну. Ночь в Италии пахнет спелыми фруктами и дивными цветами, пахнет морем и песком, пахнет другой жизнью. И «тридцать девять» — совсем ещё не приговор: сейчас, стоя совсем нагим перед распахнутым окном, он чувствует себя одурело настоящим. Чувствует себя живым.

Мари глубоко и размеренно дышит. Он будет варить ей аконитовое зелье, будет сидеть с ней рядом каждое полнолуние и вместе с ней ненавидеть луну. «Мари-Мари-Мари» — стучит сердце. Как он мог так долго — без неё?

Драко ложится в постель, притягивает её к себе поближе и закрывает глаза. Он засыпает.

 

* * *

Просыпается утром — ветер вздымает белые занавески, словно паруса, и сквозь них пробиваются яркие солнечные лучи. Тепло, лето, Италия — и он… один. А на половине кровати Мари — только скомканный пергамент с результатами её анализов.

 

* * *

Не вернулась. Ни через час, ни через день, ни через три. Драко сидел в номере, не выходя, — а вдруг разминутся? Взмахивал палочкой — посылая одного патронуса за другим. Выл от отчаянья — куда же ты сбежала от меня, девочка? Мы бы всё смогли вместе, я бы помог тебе, мы бы справились! Пытался применять всевозможные чары поиска — не действовали, не могли поймать такую нужную её в незнакомом и ставшем в один момент каким-то неожиданно чужим городе. Она не возвращалась.

Кажется, на четвертый день он понял — Мари уже давно нет в этом городе, в этой стране, на этом континенте. Носился по комнате, как в лихорадке, собирая немногочисленные вещи, два часа искал в Неаполе магический квартал, почти не видя ничего перед собой — глаза будто застелил густой туман. Когда нашёл наконец-то станцию магического туризма — кинулся в портальный зал, как сумасшедший, швырнул на стол деньги и схватил блестящий разноцветными печатями шар, не слушая окликов. Его выкинуло на окраине Лондона, в маленьком дворике. Распахнул единственную дверь в единственную комнату, кого-то оттолкнув, бросил в камин летучий порох — «Кабинет целителя Малфоя, Больница святого Мунго!» — и почти выпал на знакомый затертый ковёр своего кабинета.

Бежал быстро — бокс номер 72а, седьмой этаж, прямо по коридору налево, а когда добежал, так и застыл на пороге: цветы в вазе завяли, на столе — едва заметный слой пыли. Не возвращалась.

Лондон встретил Драко всё той же затяжной серостью и тяжелыми тучами. В окно барабанил дождь, сквозняки гуляли больницей, пробирая до дрожи. Драко пил кофе, мерил кабинет шагами, пытался спать на диване. Ещё час, ещё ночь, ещё день. По истечении недели понял — надежды нет. Она не вернётся — выдохнул обреченно одним утром. Выдохнул — и пошёл домой.

От ворот, через парк — брёл пешком, игнорируя аллеи, оттягивал момент возвращения, как мог. Кривился от отвращения к себе, и годы вновь тяжестью опускались на плечи и спину. Ему уже почти сорок: заигрался в молодость — получи на утро похмелья. Влажный от прошедшего дождя гравий шуршал под ногами, и Драко чувствовал себя побитым псом с поджатым хвостом, ощущал себя законченным неудачником, проигравшим все матчи, провалившим экзамены, в ожидании строгого ледяного взгляда отца и сдержанного неодобрения матери.

Дверь дома скрипнула едва слышно. В просторном богатом холле его встретила Астория, холодная и спокойная — ни упрёка, ни обиды. Обняла осторожно тонкими руками, поцеловала почти невесомо небритую щёку.

— Как дела на работе? — спросила, как ни в чём не бывало, и Драко сник под этим спокойным пониманием, стискивая зубы от стыда. Здесь его дом, здесь его место. А варить каждое полнолуние аконитовое зелье, ненавидеть луну и смотреть в меняющие цвет глаза можно будет потом. В другой жизни.

На прикроватной тумбочке ждет письмо от Скорпиуса — дела нормально, понемногу учусь, капитаном команды не стану, видно, не судьба. Драко хочется завыть и биться головой об стены или что-то разрушить, изломать, уничтожить… но сегодня для этого явно неподходящий день.

Он просит домового эльфа заварить себе зеленый чай.

Без сахара.


End file.
